The present invention relates to medical devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a vena cava clot filter that can be percutaneously placed in the vena cava of a patient.
A need for filtering devices arises in trauma patients, orthopedic surgery patients, neurosurgery patients, or in patients having medical conditions requiring bed rest or non-movement. During such medical conditions, the need for filtering devices arises due to the likelihood of thrombosis in the peripheral vasculature of patients wherein thrombi break away from the vessel wall, risking downstream embolism or embolization. For example, depending on the size, such thrombi pose a serious risk of pulmonary embolism wherein blood clots migrate from the peripheral vasculature through the heart and into the lungs.
A filtering device can be deployed in the vena cava of a patient when, for example, anticoagulant therapy is contraindicated or has failed. Typically, filtering devices are permanent implants, each of which remains implanted in the patient for life, even though the condition or medical problem that required the device has passed. In more recent years, filters have been used or considered in preoperative patients and in patients predisposed to thrombosis which places the patient at risk for pulmonary embolism.
Currently available vena cava filters generally include a number of struts formed from individual pieces of wire arranged to give the filter its shape and collected at one end by a separate piece that gathers the ends of the struts together, such as a collet, a bushing, or a sleeve, generally referred to as a hub. Although these devices are effective, their construction could be simplified.
There is a need for filter devices which are simple to make and provide geometries that are efficacious for capturing emboli and clots.